1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coolant application device for applying coolant to the processing area of workpiece when machining the workpiece with a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when conducting machine works such as cutting or grinding with machine tools, the machine works are processed while supplying coolant to the processing area of the workpiece for lubrication, cooling, chip removal, metal adhesion prevention, etc. In the machine works, for ensuring the stability and precision of the process, it is desired that coolant is properly supplied to the processing parts of the workpiece. Here, as explained in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-18674 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,042, in automatic machine tools such as machining centers or other NC machine tools, different types of coolant application device with adjustable coolant nozzle angle have been proposed. With these types of coolant application device, which allow the coolant nozzle angle to be automatically adjusted according to the development of metalworking process, coolant is properly supplied to the processing area of the workpiece.
In the above kinds of the coolant application device, a nozzle which spouts coolant is rotated by a servomotor. By adjusting the position and the angle of the nozzle after a tool change or according to the development of machining process, coolant is precisely applied to the processing area of the workpiece.
Since the coolant application device tend to be exposed to coolant droplets or chip dispersion during machine works, the servomotor driving the nozzle, the reduction gear device, etc. need to be provided with sufficient waterproof and dust-resistance properties. Further, since the coolant application device needs to be mounted in a limited space of the automatic machine tools such as machining centers or other NC machine tools, downsizing of the coolant application device has been demanded.